So Normal
by Mushmallow62
Summary: One-shot TalaKai fic. Tala is thinking abnout being normal, and then Kai drops in.


I would like to say that this is my first Tala/Kai fic. So if it's not like the other Tala/Kai fics, I'm sorry.

So Normal

It was another cold day in Russia, and in Moscow it was minus 9 degrees. The leader of the Blitzgred Boy's was looking outside, watching the people in the distance walking around, minding their own business. The Abbey wasn't far from the pedestrian walk way. But few people used it.

/They are so normal./ Tala thought to himself/They have never lost anything.../

"You should be training," Came a cold voice.

Tala never turned around; "Calm down Kai, we have nine month's before we face them again,"

"Maybe. But I want to be the one to defeat..."

"Tyson. Yes, yes," Tala said with a sigh; "Your obsessed with Tyson, I'm beginning to think that you should just ask him out,"

"I only want to defeat him. To prove that I am the better blader, not him," Kai told the violet eyed boy; "I'm not interested in him like that,"

"What about you're Dranzer?" Tala asked the sensitive subject.

Kai's blade broke into pieces after his intense battle with Brooklyn; his Dranzer bit was also shattered.

"You remember the Saint Shields?" Kai asked, and the red haired boy nodded; "Well, they managed to seal Dranzer in the stone..." Tala remained silent, knowing how Kai felt about losing Dranzer.

"Once BEGA was gone, Kenny made a new blade, and the Saint Shields invited me to their home. I had to prove that I was still worthy of Dranzer, and they all battled me at the same time. During the battle Dranzer came free, and was back,"

"Kai?" Tala asked, slightly worried.

"I will not lose Dranzer again," Kai vowed.

"Well, I guess we'd better train hard," Tala told him; "I don't want you to lose Dranzer either,"

"In case you've forgotten, Tala, Spencer took Dranzer away and it was placed into Wolborg," Kai remained him, and glared at the red haired boy.

"I know, but that was with Boris. Its just us now," Tala told him.

"Yea..." Kai looked out of the window; "Just us..."

For some time they remained silent, and it wasn't an uncomfortable silence either, it was one that friends could have without difficulty. To Tala it felt like one of those normal silences that friends had with each other.

"Kai..." Tala whispered, unsure if Kai had hear him, as the crimson eyed boy kept looking out the window, he was about to repeat the name.

"When I battled Brooklyn," Kai spoke, ignoring Tala, or maybe he never heard; "I did it for one reason..."

"To prove that you could? To show that you were better than him?" Tala could guess, from what he heard Kai was obsessed with defeating Brooklyn, as much as he was with defeating Tyson. However, he couldn't be sure if it was true, after all, he was in a hospital bed when it happened.

"No. I went to the hospital, to see you, I'm not exactly sure why, and then I saw the new blade that Kenny made, it was next to you. Out of all the blader's that I've meet Tala, I never expected you to be that badly hurt, and then just lie in a bed. We were partners, and yes, we used each other, and we both knew it. But just seeing you in that bed, in that state made me angry at BEGA..." Kai stopped speaking; a hand was place carefully on his shoulder.

"Kai, we're the tainted ones. We're the one's who..." Tala stopped, feeling soft lips on his.

"We're children of the Underworld," Kai whispered to Tala, his left hand on Tala's cheek; "But, maybe we don't have to be alone,"

"You read my mind," Tala whispered back, and leaned in for another kiss.

"What about the other's?" Kai asked, suddenly remembering the other member's of the team.

"They can handle it," Tala told him, still whispering; "Besides, why should we be alone? We're together half the time anyway,"

"And we'll defeat Tyson," Kai said, and finally kissed Tala once more, wrapping his arms around the violet eyed boy.

/Maybe being normal isn't so great./ Tala thought as he slipped his tongue into Kai's mouth/Maybe losing isn't so bad either.../


End file.
